totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Celebration
Total Drama Celebration is a season I created to replace the critically-maligned ''Total Drama All-Stars in the continuity. A culmination of the first four seasons, Celebration ''features nineteen of the twenty-two original contestants, two of the three new contestants introduced in ''World Tour, and ten of the thirteen contestants introduced in Revenge of the Island. In addition, Celebration ''introduces sixteen new contestants eager to make their mark and earn a shot at the new $2,000,000 price (these new contestants are originally from ''Pahkitew Island ''and ''The Ridonculous Race, but here, since Celebration ''takes place after ''Revenge of the Island, those seasons don't occur). Given the sheer size and scope of the cast, episodes will follow a "Spotlight" format and follow a certain group of characters. The season will also consist of fourty-seven episodes. Fourty-five contestants, one contestant eliminated per episode. Every contestant will be challenged in his or her own unique way. ''Celebration ''is set on Willow Sands, a beach resort. Chris McLean is back to host the show and is once again accompanied by his right-hand man Chef Hatchet. '''Rated PG-13 for crude humor, some mild language and violence, and minor sexual innuendo. Without further ado, here are the contestats in Total Drama Celebration, presented in alphabetical order. Teams will be revealed sometime in the near future: *Alejandro ''(The Arch Villain) ''- Alejandro's near-death experience with the volcano at the end of Total Drama World Tour ''and subsequent paralysis has broken his once calm demeanor and suave sophistication to reveal his ruthlessness. Now free from the Drama Machine, Alejandro will stop at nothing to avenge his embarrassing defeat at the hands of his former flame, Heather, refusing to allow his feelings to get in the way of winning again. However, now that everyone is privy to his true nature, Alejandro is going to have to take a different approach. His new rugged appearance, complete with stubble and longer hair, depicts how he has changed as a person, no longer concerned with superficial things such as his looks. *B '(The Strong Silent Genius) '''- *Beth ''(The Wannabe) ''- After her performance in Total Drama Action ''in which she was the runner-up, Beth's popularity with the fanbase skyrocketed, with many seeing her as a source of inspiration as a result of her underdog status. As a result, she was chosen to compete once again in ''Total Drama Celebration. But with the pool of contestants being by far the deepest that it's ever been, will Beth even be a contender this season? *Brick ''(The Cadet) ''- Total Drama's resident eagle scout, Brick's uncompromising sense of morality and selflessness has endeared him to fans, and as a result, he was selected to compete in his second Total Drama ''season. However, these very qualities will put him in a very precarious situations with his more pragmatic teammates, who are going to look for the quickest and most efficient ways to win challenges, even if it is dependent upon leaving men behind, a serious no-no for Brick. Brick once showed that he is not afraid to do what is right for the greater good and make the tough choices, even if it is costly to him personally (A Mine is a Terrible Thing to Waste). Can he do so again? *Bridgette '(The Surfer Girl) '''- The co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath ''show is back to compete in ''Total Drama Celebration, although this time, she is in it to win it. She and Geoff have agreed to not allow their relationship to get in the way of how they play the game, though it remains to be seen if either one will go through with the deal. One thing's for sure, though. Alejandro is going to get it the next time she crosses paths with him. *Brody ''(The Friendliest Guy Around) ''- New to Total Drama, Brody has been a close friend of Geoff's for years, and like Geoff, he is all about partying, surfing, and having as much fun as possible. A loyal and enthusiastic friend, Brody always sees the glass as half-full. They could both always get something done together, since two heads are always better than one. *Cameron ''(The Wide-Eyed Bubble-Boy) ''- After defeating the wildly-favored Lighting in a David vs. Goliath-esque showdown in the Revenge of the Island ''finale, Cameron is riding a new wave of confidence he never thought he would experience. Now that he is free from his bubble, and with new friends Mike and Zoey once again at his side, there is nothing Cameron can't accomplish. *Cody '(The Geek) '''- After getting all the way to the Final Three in Total Drama World Tour, Cody is back to compete in Celebration. Although he looks unassuming, Cody should not be underestimated; with a plethora of allies behind him and uber-fan Sierra once again at his side, Cody hopes that he can now succeed where he had failed in World Tour. All he hopes is that Sierra will be a little bit less obsessive. *Courtney '(The Type A) - After learning of Duncan's affair of sorts with Gwen, Courtney has resolved to not allow her emotions get in the way of how she plays the game again, focusing solely on winning the prize money. But then again, this is Courtney we're talking about. Can she really ''repress her feelings and return to her ''Total Drama Action ''form of dominance, or will others take advantage of her volatility? *Crimson '(The Dark One) '''- *Darren ''(The Atoner) ''- *Dawn ''(The Moonchild) ''- Wise and mysterious, Dawn's mystique has made her a wildly popular contestant amongst the fans, which is why she was chosen to compete for her second Total Drama ''season. Beyond her unconventional characteristics, Dawn strives to be kindhearted and helpful towards her fellow contestants, assisting many of them in rediscovering lost paths. *Duncan '(The Delinquent) '''- A lot has changed for Duncan since the year-long intermission between Total Drama World Tour ''and ''Total Drama Celebration. A harrowing experience he had between seasons has caused him to reevaluate things about his life, including his relationship with Gwen. The once strong and crafty juvenile delinquent has been shaken by his experience, to the point where his contention in Total Drama ''is in question for the first time ever. *Emma - *Ennui - *Eva '(The Female Bully) '''- Eva is very competitive and physically strong, but was eliminated twice in her only Total Drama ''season because of her short temper and overly aggressive nature. In her time away from ''Total Drama, Eva learned to channel her aggression for more productive purposes. Now that she has a (better) hold on her anger, Eva will truly be a force to be reckoned with. *Geoff ''(The Funniest Guy Around) ''- The co-host of the Total Drama Aftermath ''show is back to compete in ''Total Drama Celebration, although this time, he is in it to win it. He and Bridgette have agreed to not allow their relationship to get in the way of how they play the game, though it remains to be seen if either one will go through with the deal. Geoff is also accompanied by his best friend and brother from another mother, Brody, and the two are determine to make for a truly dynamic duo. *Gwen ''(The Goth) ''- A seasoned veteran of Total Drama, Gwen is fully aware of Chris seemingly becoming more sadistic with each passing season. Indeed, she did not return to the game to compete, but rather to make amends with Courtney for her affair of sorts with Duncan. But Gwen returns dumbfounded when she learns that Duncan may not want to be in a relationship with her for much longer... *Harold ''(The Dweeb) ''- *Heather ''(The Queen Bee) ''- Robbed of the prize money she rightfully won in Total Drama World Tour, Heather has returned to the competition more competitive and ruthless than ever before. As always, she will be a living nightmare for everybody she crosses paths with on the opposition, but she'll have to deal with a revenge quest against her perpetrated by a certain Spaniard... *Izzy ''(The Psycho Hose Beast) ''- Known for her sheer craziness and being hard to handle, Izzy is now trying to reign in her zaniness just a little in order to both assist her team in winning challenges and to reconnect with Owen, who had intended to break up with her in Total Drama World Tour. It remains to be seen just how sane ''Izzy actually is now, or if it is just a facade. *Jasmine '(The Austrailian Outback Girl) '''- *Jacques ''(The Wolf in Sheep's Clothing) ''- *Jen - *Josee ''(The Ultra Competitor) ''- *Jo ''(The Take-No-Prisoners Jockette) ''- *Katie ''(The Sweet Girl) ''- *Kitty ''(The Adventurous Girl) ''- *Leshawna ''(The Sister With 'Tude) ''- *Lightning ''(The Athletic Overachiever) ''- *Lindsay ''(The Dumb Princess) ''- *MacArthur - *Mike ''(The Multiple Personality Disorder) ''- *Noah ''(The Schemer) ''- *Owen ''(The Party Guy) ''- *Rock - *Sadie ''(The Sweet Girl's Friend) ''- *Sam ''(The Nice Guy Gamer) ''- *Sanders - *Scarlett ''(The Quiet Braniac) ''- *Scott ''(The Devious Guy) ''- *Shawn (The Zombie Conspiracy Nut) '-'' *Sierra ''(The Obsessive Uber-Fan) ''- *Spud *Tom - *Trent ''(The Cool Guy) ''- *Tyler ''(The Jock) ''- *Zoey ''(The Indie Chick) '- *I will continue to update the character synopsies later in the week. For now, here is the preliminary list of contestants.